Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chapt 8: (With A Kiss I Have Come
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: During the first half the ball Lucifer becomes aware of his scheming brothers plan to try and wage war with the Devildom, in spite of what he heard he desperatly needs to fins out if what his brothers are saying is true. When he confronts Kyung, he grants her with what she always wanted. A kiss, then as his memories rush back more questions arise.


Lucifer and Kyung's P.O.V

I checked my pocket watch and the ball was getting ready to start, I quickly made my way down the stairs, my head was In such a frenzy, and my thoughts became a shrouded fog, but in the midst of my swirling pool of a mind, I noticed TThe lights went lower and illuminated the stairs. "Now denizens, I am pleased to announce our very special guest here for her second year with us. She isn't only a student but a very dear friend, miss Kyung Mei!" Barbatos announced, The room fell quiet and in the soft light a figure came into view. My eyes drank in the picture of the Enchantress that began to descend the staircase. Her white chiffon dress gave off a soft moonlight glow in the light while the bottom shone like gemstones of our colors, she wore a red headpiece that sparkled like a ruby and dainty white shoes peeked out with each step. My eyes then traveled to her face to see beautiful violet eyes and full pouty lips that shone brightly her neckline plunged, displaying the beginning of full ample breasts that rose and fell with each breath. Her eyes fell upon mine and I felt I was being engulfed inside of an amethyst blaze, I felt as though I were on fire...this beautiful creature...I had to go to her, I had to have the first dance, I wanted to be the first to put my hands on her waist, the first to touch the soft fabric that hugged her skin, to graze her hip with my hand as she looked in my eyes. Yes...I must have the first dance, she is pure like untouched snow, I had to have her before my scheming brothers could even think of it.

My face was warmed with the illuminated lighting in the ballroom. I can't remember the last time I had this much attention on me. To be honest it made me really nervous. However in the midst of everything horrible that happened has happened these past few months, I felt I deserved a sense of relief. My heart was pounding. I noticed all the other students eyes wide and in shock then when I saw the other brothers they were frozen. Even Beel let up from the desert table gazed his eyes upon me. Asmo, Satan and Belphie had their cheeks flushed with pink, then in the crowd, was none other than my darling Lucifer. I never thought I would see the day of him in a tux. Perfectly pressed and tailored, and freshly polish cufflinks to match. I felt as if I was in a moment where the princess meets her prince for the first time. My heart felt as if it was going to fall from my chest. Lucifer...I want to dance with you so badly. Please even if you don't remember loving me at least let me have the first dance with you. I made it to the bottom of the stairs with my short train falling behind. I wanted to go to Lucifer but I was having trouble breathing, I couldn't get my body to respond because of how nervous I was. But my eyes never left him.

She made it to the bottom step and I knew then that I had to act quickly, I moved through the crowd but they were clamoring over her! No, I must be the first to touch the pure snow, she rose her hand to take another's and I made my move, clutching it in my own before she could accept. She looked at me wide-eyed, her face flushed and her breaths became labored. "Hello Mei, may you do me the honor of having the first dance?" I asked her, I felt my face flush pink. Yes! Of course I will do you the honor of having the first dance with you! I felt as if I was going to pass out from anxiety. Oh my god this is happening! He sang my name in such a harmonious tone. Just like he used to, to be honest I wanted him to be the only one to touch me on the waist. For some reason even though I doubted it would happen I wanted him to be the first to touch my dress and hold me ever so closely. "Hello Lucifer, yes I would love to have the first dance with you." I grasped his hand without hesitation and he guided me to the dance floor. I heard groans of disappointment and envy, it made me feel really happy and I wasn't sure why.

I enjoyed hearing their displeasure, knowing that I was to receive such a prize as her was exemplary. We glided across the floor in perfect harmony, our feet moving in unison. It was as though we were no longer two but two halves of one whole entity and I thought of the picture she drew and I unconsciously pulled her closer, she let her head rest on my shoulder for a moment and I could feel her gentle breath on my neck causing the hair on the back of it to rise. This sensation felt new...and yet...familiar . I leaned into her and lifted her body in a twirl letting her back down in a fluid motion, it was like our bodies were one. I moved my hand to the small of her back and pulled her body against mine, the scent of her making the air around us thick and I couldn't help but say in her ear. "I am delighted to be your first...I wouldn't want another to enjoy you like I had." I said seductively,

I let out a small squeal. And I felt my cheeks turn pink again. He tighten his grip around the middle of my back, we were so close I could feel his groin against me. We danced just like we did on our first date, it's like he knew that we had danced before. His motions felt so intoxicating. I had the urge to nibble his ear lobe like I used to, but I figured that would be inappropriate. Or he might find it offensive. I felt myself shaking a little bit from his touch. Little motions he did was triggering my desires, I felt my nipple become erect. Damn, this dress shows a lot of my bust and I really hope he doesn't notice how turned on I am! That would be so awkward!!!

I could feel her temperature rising and her breathing become more labored, this sent a twisting sensation from my stomach to my chest and I kept thinking on that drawing, was...she becoming aroused? Did I do this to her body? As Inappropriate as it may have been I kept one hand at the small of her back and let the other travel up her arm and stroke her neck touching her jawline with my thumb before traveling back down her waist Again. She left out a slight moan and I turned her around her right hand in my right hand and I lifted her with my free hand. Like she read my mind she hooked her right leg behind her around my waist and as we went around her left arm wrapped around my neck and gripped my hair. She slid against me slowly, her buttocks gliding down my waist, her breath on my neck and her hand in my hair. I wrapped my left arm around my waist and pressed her more firmly against me. It was only a moment but it was so sensual and yet sensational. Her left foot touched the floor and she unhooked her leg and spun out. Still holding her right hand I pulled her back into me with a snap.

Damnit...damnit...damnit...my anxiety is through the roof. I literally was having non penetrating sex on the floor. Our bodies cosmically came together. Half of what happened I had no idea I knew how to do. Just something about him made me react. My body had a mind of its own. My nipples were still erect, and it was getting harder to breathe again. There was no way I was going to be able to calm down now. This moment...all my depression and anger and hurt faded, like it never happened, I didn't want to leave his side the rest of the night. He came close to me, our lips inches away from touching. I could feel his cool breath touch my lips. How wicked of him to tease me. Did he sense my arousal? I really hope not it is so inappropriate, but I didn't care.

I wondered in that moment if I should simply kiss her. Then my thoughts were invaded by the conversation I had heard before, and my heart became saddened, was it true that she belonged to Diavolo, was this her wish? But from the way we move together I could believe we were more in sync than anyone. I had to ask or I wouldn't be able to take it "Mei?...are you and Diavolo together? In a relationship I mean?" I asked, What? What did Lucifer just ask me? Is he serious Diavolo? I kept my composer but I was laughing really hard and obnoxiously in my head. We couldn't talk here, to many people for rumors to start. "Lucifer, come here, let's talk out side." I released him and headed towards the balcony that was nearest to the staircase. She chortled at my question and led me outside. I had yet to see what was funny my own brothers schemed to commit treason under this very roof for this reason, But still even under the moonlight she was a vision, I had to hear whatever she had to say.

I went to the end of the balcony and leaned and propped myself up on the railing. "Lucifer...did I hear you correctly? Did you just ask me if I was in a relationship with Lord Diavolo?" I questioned, I was a bit stricken looking upon her, the way she glimmered in the moonlight the gemstones sparkling like she was a priceless item herself. I shook the thoughts away and I swallowed hard. Why did it pain me to ask such a thing? " I have heard that you and Diavolo are seeing each other secretly, I assumed you may have chosen him to be your suitor." I questioned, This was Ludicrous to me. After everything he thinks I am with Lord Diavolo. He is like a million years old and plus he loved someone and still does and it certainly wouldn't be me. "Lucifer, the smartest man I know. After everything you think I am with Lord Diavolo?" I accused, I knew I was avoiding a straight answer but this was actually aggravating like seriously? The hell I have been through and you're worried about if I am screwing the next king of the Devildom? I couldn't believe it.

I had to approach this delicately. From what my brothers had said this was against her will and she may fear consequences. I stepped closer to her, touching her face and searching her eyes for the answers "Please Mei, I must know if he has done something horrible to you then you must tell me. If he has then I will protect you, I may have sworn my loyalty to him but I cannot condem and stand by anything against your will." I began, I cupped her face in my hands looking, searching desperately for an answer her lips would not give me. "I will protect you Mei, I will hold you close to me until my last breath if needed I would fight for you to the very end. I would do it for you...you only need to say the word." I said seductively, My heart was thumping it kept getting faster by the second. Lucifer...I wish I could tell you everything...but I can't "Lucifer," I said softly... As I leaned closer, I wanted his cool lips to crash into mine so blunderingly.

She leaned closer to me, and I inched to her "Yes Mei, just say the word and I am yours." I replied cooly, "Kiss me...please..." I begged, I begged as a tear ran down my cheek. The only thing I want is just you. This was so much...her behavior, the drawing, the meeting in the back room and our dance. Now the look in her eyes I could only describe as pained adoration. If a kiss could ease all her pain, if that is what her heart desires then I will gladly do it. "Yes mei..." I hummed, as I pressed my lips passionately to hers and she melted in my arms. An explosion of sensations and emotions erupted as I deepened it. She parfes her mouth and allowed my tongue to explore it. The more I moved my tongue the more the sensation grew her smell her taste her moan...it was all familiar! She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, images of us together came flooding In my mind, kisses, hugs, and love making all crashed into my conscience she pressed her body against mine. A summer of full of visits, gentle kisses and...broken ribs... the kiss finally broke and we were left panting in each others arms. "Mei...just what the hell is going on?" I asked,

Tears began forming in my eyes and started to fall. He kissed me just like he used to...did he come back? Has he regained his memories? My heart felt as if it exploded from my chest. "Lucifer?...my darling Lucey? Have you regained your memories? Do you remember me being your lover?" "Is it really you?" I said frantically, I kissed her again, deeper and more urgent and left her breathless. "Does that answer your question?" I asked, I was shaking. It was. It was my Darling Lucifer! He regained his memories...he...he came back to me...I couldn't help but have the tears flow like the river. Every dark emotion and sadness I had been feeling they disappeared. I threw my arms tightly around him. "Darling...it is you...oh my word, don't ever leave me again. You have no idea the hell I have been through these past few months." I said frantically, I kept crying, I was so happy. I couldn't believe it. To feel her arms around me was wonderous but there were so many questions they needed answers and I could not allow myself the indulgence of my Kyung when my brothers faced so much trouble. I pulled her arms from around me and held her wrists gently in my hands and looked her in her deep violet eyes.

"Kyung, what is going on? Why did I forget ua all of this time? And what is happening between you and diavolo?" I asked, Damn...I suppose now it was time to come clean. "Oh boy...darling don't be mad. Or kill me for that matter." I said I stepped away from the grip he had on me back to the end of the balcony. I climbed on top of the railing, getting close to the edge. "Just remember I love you ok? And please do not kill me that would be terrible after I just got you back." I pleaded, "You have asked me twice nof to kill you, I know you well enough this means what you are about to tell me is far from pleasant." I replied, I stood beside her, and waited patiently but deep in my stomach I knew something was very wrong here. "Ya you're gonna kill me….your gonna kill me, oh boy." I said, I fell back off the balcony, he was going to be sooo pissed. I focused my energy from all the training Lord Diavolo taught me. I focused my energy so I would transform into my demon form.

She pushed off of the balcony, allowing herself to fall and my heart stopped as I leapt forward to catch her only to graze her clothing with my fingertips. "KYUNG!!" I yelled, I was going to change, swoop down and grab her but I was captivated by the purple hue surrounding her form she then began to rise back up she jetted above me, spinning as wings opened like a chrysalis revealing a demon with pale violet eyes and the cutest horns. Her magnificent wings were light gray with a purple hue to them that looked elegant in the moonlight. She gently floated down until she stood in front of me. So this was what the whole ordeal was about? She put herself through all this torment for an eternity of damnation?! I could throttle her! If only the sight of her didn't make me want to take her on this balcony. "Mei what in hell did you do?!" I scolded, "Lucifer, stay calm darling and listen. Don't cause yourself to rage and transform and break stuff in Diavolo's castle. Do you remember a few months ago when you broke my ribs?" I began,

I could read his face. He had millions of emotions flowing through his head. I knew he was angry, but captivated at the same time. "Of course I do, how could I not? I hurt you, and it was because of that I had to leave your life, I couldn't stand to break you anymore! What I did was for you to be safe from me!! And you..." I faltered , this girl and making me feel weak! "You went and sentenced yourself to an eternity in hell just to be with me, do you not know how imbecilic this is?!" I scolded, To be honest, to hear him scold me sent a rush to my body. It was arousing for me, but he has no right to scold me. You were right. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I didn't care. I did this so you wouldn't hurt me and we can always be together. "Lucifer, I know why you did it, but You have no right to yell at me. Your "help" you were giving me was more destroying than saving, do you understand that? I know you asked Diavolo previously what the price was if I became a demon. And he told you that I would forget you, and us. You have already been through your own kind of hell and I was not about to put you through that! I'd rather take the pain and the burden versus you when you have delt with so much already. I did this so my relationship was not temporary. I would have died in the next 50-60 years and then you would be alone...with your idiotic and scheming brothers again." I scolded

"This may not make sense to you, but without you there is no me." "All the nights I spent alone crying, wishing I would sleep and never wake up. I felt as if I was fighting a deep and dark abyss, and I wanted it to submerge itself around me, and drown me." "You were not there to comfort me! You were not there to save me from it all, why? So we could live a eternity together. I made very many sacrifices." I continued, She...she just scolded me? And her voice...it was low and sexy...dammit I wanted her here and now, but there was too much at stake. I walked up to her and caressed her cheek. And in my own sultry voice I asked her. " Be honest with yourself, was there ever a time you imagined being a captive of my love, taking on the full extent of my passion in this form? Did you think of that when you decided to change because I am thinking of it now." I couldn't stay angry with her, not with the torment she endured being punished enough...even still she would need punishment for other reasons. I stroked her neck and her eyelids fluttered shut. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I still wish you didn't put yourself through this. And I do understand pain, I understand anguish and feeling alone. It's what I felt the day i left you, I would rather suffer that a thousand times over than you die in my arms. I would have rather taken the pain of seeing you across the table knowing I could never hold you again if it meant I could see you again tomorrow. I would endure the coldness of my bed beside me as long as you would wake up in yours. I could take the darkness because I have been there before many times, but I could never take the weight of you dying by my hand when you are so precious to me." I touched my forehead to hers and kissed her again. I wanted to never let her go. Chills went down my spine. And I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Even when he was angry he made me aroused. I wanted him, after the experience we had on the dance floor and now, I wanted to have him inside me and just make me peak a million and one times over and then some.

"You have no idea darling. In this body, every dream and desire you have for me you can do. I want every chilling, spine tingling and toe curling experience you have thought about doing." I began, I touched his face gently, "You awoke something in me the first time you let me have you, I knew that this was the experience I wanted to have for the rest of my life and I would do anything to keep it. I am sorry I deceived you darling, but I can't bear the thought of being let go from you." I replied, Her words sung in my ears, all the things I have wished to give her made me want to do them now on this balcony knowing we could be caught at any moment. I felt him caress my body, tracing my curves with his hands. My nipples became erect once more. The coolness of his breath on my neck, it started to excite me so much I felt I was going to come right now. "You are mine Lucifer, you are all I ever think about, and even though your memories were altered I was able to fall in love with you all over again." I moved closer and pressed my breast tightly against his gorgeous chest. I want to rip this tux off of him, and kiss his perfect body. He erect nipples against my chest made me want to tear the top part of her dress off and suck them until she came. My arousal was starting to take hold on me, I could sense it. It was like looking upon a new person, a new body with my loves same mind. The way she reacted to my touch brought a reaction from me and I couldn't hold back anymore as I grasped her right breast in my hand, using my thumb to draw circles around her erect nipple. She let out a moan and I put her lips to mine again tasting her sweet mouth. My left hand ran through her hair removing the headdress and I tossed it aside, I gripped her tightly by her hair and jerked her head back making her release a breathy gasps, I gazed at her pale open neck relishing in the thought of the Mark's I could put there.

I began to bite and lick her from just under her earlobe to her collarbone. Her breathing became labored and I knelt before her still holding her In this position, odd...this moment I felt as I was proposing, asking her to be with me forever. If I broke the moment and asked I already knew what the answer would be and knowing this I pulled back the fabric of her dress and met with the taste of her hard nipple. He was really doing this in Lord Diavolo's castle. He was going to make me come just by touching me. I need him inside me. I couldn't help but moan a little bit, trying not to be too loud so others wouldn't hear us. His tongue caressing my nipple made me hot. My reactions are more sensitive in this new body. Anything dealing with him instantly aroused me. I ran my fingers through his dark hair trying not to moan louder because his tongue felt so exhilarating on my nipple.

"You are so wicked...doing this to me here and now, I need you inside of me Lucifer. My body trembles from your touch." I whined "You haven't seen anything yet. You think I've gone this long without you just to have it end that quickly?" I replied, I kept my tongue flicking her sensitive nipple and used my right hand to reach under her dress to her most private place barley grazing her supple lips that were already wet with her love. The very thought of being in her private place was right to make me lose control but not yet. I continued to graze her womanhood enough to make her jerk and moan and yet beg for me, hearing her call my name turned me on so much and her running her fingers in my hair only made me pull hers more. I pulled her underwear aside and placed a finger right at her opening and she whined In anticipation.

"Say the magic words." I commanded, "Master! Please...don't stop!" I whined. I was going to come. I felt it I missed his touch so much. He is the only one I want touching me this way. I gripped onto his jacket. He hasn't even penetrated me and I am already weak. I started to shake, I couldn't hold myself back, anymore. He was going to make me come all over his perfect fingers. Oh how I missed those words, I pulled back my hand to her dismay and she watched through half lidded eyes as I licked the faint trace from my glove, putting the finger into my mouth and relishing the taste before using my teeth to remove it and I wanted the whole experience. I shoved my finger deep into her and began to drag my finger in and out of her secret place, grazing her walls and making sure to rub on her favorite spot just where I remember it. She began to tremble and beg for me to let her come. "You want to come Mei? Tell me again why you are to ask my permission before I allow you to come." I commanded,

"Because, y...you are my master, I do what you ask when you ask." He was so wicked. I missed him teasing me, I missed him touching me, I missed him. Please make me come, I want you to feel how much I have missed you. He causes rivers to flow out of me everytime he does the simplest motion. I couldn't hold it in, I felt I was leaking from all the pressure and intensity of him touching me. Oh I wanted her to come, but there was so much I wanted to do to her I couldn't here. So I had to tease her. "Whom does it belong to Mei? Tell me who's the only one to know your taste?" I asked, I let out another loud moan. I really hoped no one heard that. "Y-you... Lucifer, it belongs to only you, and only you can know my taste." I replied, it was going to happen. I started to cry because it felt so good. Tears formed in my eyes due to my intense sensations of pleasure from my darling Lucifer. If words could make one climax she came. An was very close to pushing me there. I quickened my assault on her tightening walls and used my thumb to rub her clit.

"Very well then, you may come, come all over my hand if you must." I stated, I screamed, and I felt my tension release. It wasn't an ordinary peak. This was very intense. I didn't just peak I squirted, causing my love for Lucifer to cover his perfect hand he used to touch me with, and some of the pavement on the balcony. I felt light headed, and started to fall over, the intensity caused me to change back to my regular self. "Don't ever leave me again." I said softly. I moved my hand from her hair to the small of back and nuzzled into her breast affectionately. "I would sooner die than leave you." She looked down at me with those love filled eyes and I lost what control I had. I sat higher up on my knees as I brought my mouth up to hers. I unzipped my pants and pulled her into my lap, she reached for me without hesitation and began to stroke my throbbing member, she leaned forward and laid kisses on my neck that made me twitch, with her other hand she ran her fingers Into my hair again and I felt I was going to lose control. I desired to be inside of here, with her dripping lips submerging themselves around me.

I gathered her dress and raised it up and brought her into me, she continued to nibble and kiss my neck and I ripped the crotch right out of her underwear, I wanted no more barriers between us! She pulled back with a giggle, and with sweet seductive eyes she asked me, "Please, let me feel you I won't be able to handle it if you don't let me have you." I begged, I was soaked. And ready for him to slide in me. He exposed my glistened lips, he wanted me, and couldn't wait anymore. I wanted him too, my body wanted him. "You're sure you want it here and now?" I began, "Then say it, tell me that you want me to take you in diavolos castle knowing he could catch us " the rush of it made it even more exciting. I nodded, "I haven't been touched by you in so long, please...before the ball is over. You soaked me, and without any problems you will be able to enter inside me." I whined, "Lucifer, take me now! in Lord Diavolo's castle." I couldn't hold back anymore and I positioned myself to her shopping wet opening and pulled her hips down,onto me. damn, how did I forget how tight she was? She left out a moan and began to rock her hips and place her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and moved with her. She was getting tighter as we went along and I felt I was going to explode. "Mei...f-f-fuck...I'm so close." I stammered,

Those words made melodies in my ears. I felt everything. These sensations I never felt. I felt my walls squeezing around him, and him pulsating on the brink of exploding. His enjoyment aroused me more. "Let me feel it, Let me feel your wondrous nectar. I want it to engulf itself within me." I moved a little quicker. He was going crazy and so was I, he was going to make me come again. I tugged on his hair, and moved slightly faster. While gracing his perfect neck with my kisses. It was all that I could take, feeling her slick walls around me getting tighter, her ample breasts against my chest, the way she pulled my hair and the feeling of her mouth on my neck drove me insane, i began to rub her clit again making her jerk and tighten still. "Ah-ngh,l-l-lets come together my love...come with me...come with me and stay with me for all eternity...oh shit! You feel amazing...oh Kyung my-my love how I missed you!" I stammered, I felt her tighten and began to pulse trying to milk me for all I had and I erupted violently into her, I yelled as we rode our high together, not giving a single damn who heard at this point. I wanted everyone to know exactly who she belonged to.

I pulled my head back to look at her, her beautiful eyes lusted out and her face pink looking back at me gripped my heart like a vice. I tenderly kissed her soft lips...the lips I needed for so long and now were mine once more. "Kyung...I will never leave you alone again. " I hummed, My body melted into him, words will never describe how much I missed you my darling Lucifer. I wanted to be like this with her forever, but the words my brothers spoke before sent alarms in my head. I should have been dealing with that! I lifted her off of me and we adjusted ourselves."Kyung...something is very wrong here, I had asked about you and diavolo because of how upset you were before. When I went to him concerned he seemed to brush it off, and tonight I heard my brothers Speaking of things like he was forcing himself upon you and making you his! Kyung they spoke of treason they want to dethrone him! But this was a misunderstanding, right?" I said worried,

What! I thought to myself. Are you kidding me right now? I knew I had a look of shock on my face.They literally had the never to try and plot against the king of hell. Even after all these years they must felt brave even though all of them got their asses destroyed in the Celestial War! Gross...Lord Diavolo is my king that's it.

"Seriously? Ok first of all Darling if you had no idea about all my passes trying to get you to notice me, then you would know I wasn't with him at all. Now secondly Diavolo is my king. In my disappearance I had been dealing with was him and Barbatos training me and discovering my abilities that took when I transformed. Also no disrespect to our beloved king but he is like a million years old, and he isn't the smartest demon in the hole sometimes either. The only man that I want is you, your the only man I chose to be my suitor. It's always been just you. Besides you may not know this about your bestfriend, but a long time ago in your angel years, he was in love. Which was interesting to me because I wouldn't have expected it." I stated, I stood shocked at this revelation...in all these years he had never mentioned anyone of his interest to me. But why would he?

"This is wonderful news, then all we need to do is gather them together and show them the truth!" I exclaimed, I kissed her forehead ecstatic at the opportunity to smooth it over without incident. I smiled happily and threw my arms around him, but suddenly felt a surge of sadness for Belphegor. "Lucifer….Belphie." I said, "Hmm? What about Belphie?" He was the one who instigated the operation, he was the ringleader...he could be the most trouble to deal with." Lucifer replied, "That's what I am saying darling, Belphegor is in love with me too, he isn't going to take any of this well. I am worried about him trying something, but we have each other so if he does we will be fine. In this body a lot is different, once they are all aware it's going to be quite the show." I replied, "Well him being angry with me is better than what he has planned. Let's gather them." I assured, I nodded and quickly followed Lucifer so we could round up his brothers. Well for the most part I had a amazing night, and I got to enjoy Lucifer leaving our mark on Lord Diavolo's balcony.


End file.
